Remember
by Janet12
Summary: Morgan put pressure on the dying man's wound. "Smith, where is he? The agent you kidnapped two days ago? Agent Spencer Reid – where is he?" The team is working on a serial kidnapping case when Reid is abducted. Following their only lead brings them to a dead end. Will Reid ever be found? A/N: Sequel, 'Attacked' is up.
1. Dead End

Disclaimer: All recognizable subject matter does not belong to me.

 **Abducted**

 **Chapter 1**

"Clear!" Morgan heard Hotch call from the kitchen.

He shoved a door open and checked the room. "Clear!"

He heard a noise behind him, and spun around. The unsub stood behind him, a gun shakily aimed for his head.

"Smith – don't do this." Morgan said, quietly, moving his gun to aim at the unsub.

"Too late – too deep." The man murmured, talking to himself.

"No, it's not too late." Morgan tried to explain. "Listen, man, I can help you. If you give us information about what you've been doing, and who you've been kidnapping the locals for, we can get your sentence reduced."

Smith lowered his gun, pointing it at the floor. "Really?"

"Really." Morgan nodded. "Put down the gun. We'll get you a deal. Just put down the gun."

Smith frowned, considering, then his gun went back up at lightning speed.

Morgan was just about to pull the trigger when the gunshot echoed through the silent house.

Smith choked once, then his knees gave out.

Morgan saw JJ standing a few yards behind him, lowering her gun.

Smith's gun fell from his numbing fingers. Blood poured from the wound in his chest. He collapsed forward.

Morgan holstered his gun and moved to the dying man's side. He rolled the man over, covered the wound and put pressure on it, though he didn't have any hopes of the man surviving, they needed him to stay alive just a little while longer.

JJ kicked the gun away, just in case.

"Where is he?" Morgan asked. "Smith – where's the agent you attacked?"

"I didn't – I -" the man could barely speak.

JJ dropped to her knees. "We know you didn't mean for anyone to get hurt." She tried to calm him. "We can get you off a life sentence - if you tell us where the FBI agent that you attacked is."

"I didn't – Who -"

Hotch's stepped into the hall and saw his two agents unharmed. He immediately understood the situation, and pulled out his phone to call the authorities. He glanced back at the dying unsub. JJ and Morgan were running out of time.

"The FBI agent. You kidnapped him two days ago – out of desperation." JJ tried to remind him. "We know you didn't want to – he was just in the wrong place at-"

"Spencer Reid." Morgan persisted. "Agent Spencer Reid. Where is he?"

"Deal?" the man asked, almost silently.

"We'll get you that deal, man, just tell us where he is!"

The man coughed breathlessly, then took a painful, deep breath. He wanted that deal.

"Sold." he told them, and smiled, his lips unnaturally red from blood pooling in his mouth. His eyes rolled into his head.

JJ sat back onto the ground, leaning against the hall wall.

"To who?" Morgan demanded. "Don't you die on me! To who?"

"Derek!" JJ grabbed his arm. "Smith is dead."

Morgan swore, dropping the body, and striding out of the hall.

JJ double checked, waiting almost a minute for a pulse, then she followed him.

Ten minutes later she watched Hotch talking to the local sheriff, and the body was loaded into the coroner's van.

She glanced across the yard and saw Morgan heading for the SUV. She jogged to catch up with him. "Derek, are you ok?"

"Yeah. We're back to square one." Derek yanked the SUV door open roughly. "But we're going to find him. No matter what."

"No way are we going to give up on Spence." JJ nodded, "But we aren't _all_ the way back to square one."

Morgan turned to face her. "In what way?"

His voice was sharp with worry and anger, but JJ didn't flinch. "He's alive. Smith didn't kill him. Someone paid money for him, and we'll just have to hope that's because he's useful to them. We're going to find him – and he's gonna be alive."

Morgan glanced down, then nodded, and got into the SUV. JJ scanned the yard for Hotch, who was headed her direction. She shot him a grim smile, then went around the car to get into the other side.

 _Now I've convinced Derek that Spence is still alive. I hope it will be as easy to convince myself._

A telltale tear snaked it's way down her cheek, but she wiped it off and got into the car.

 **Criminal Minds**

Hotch entered the conference room, and glanced at each of them in turn as he spoke. "I know this is hard, but we have to treat this like any other case. JJ, what have we got?"

"So we've got confirmation that Smith is the kidnapper we've been looking for, and that he's the one who abducted Spence." JJ replied. "Garcia's going through his computer to see if she can find anything about the people he kidnapped for."

"Considering where the bodies turned up, he probably worked for several people – or several groups of people." Rossi noted, thoughtfully.

"Smith's been paid to kidnap people for almost ten years – so when he thought Reid was onto him, he just went ahead and snatched him, then called up some contacts and found a buyer – a way to dispose of him." Morgan suggested.

"On the other hand, what if one of his buyers saw Reid and _then_ hired Smith to kidnap him?" Prentiss spoke up. "If a criminal saw how smart Reid is, they might want to force him to help them."

"Either way, they've been in contact, on the computer, phone, or in person." Hotch realized. "We need to find out exactly what Smith has been doing since we came into town. We need every email, every phone number, every gas station or cafe. Get to work."

 **Criminal Minds**

"Hotch, I've got something."

Hotch looked up from his desk and stood. "What is it?"

Morgan stood in the doorway, holding his phone. "A neighborhood kid says he's seen Smith hanging around a Russian guy called Rotislav. Garcia's looking him up now."

Suddenly Garcia spoke through the phone. "There are 18 Rotislavs in the city, but only 1 near where Smith met him. D. Rotislav has no records, not even a drivers license or first name, but I've got a location.

Hotch stood. "Let's go."

"Sending you the address." Garcia's voice was steady and calm for the first time since Reid's abduction.

 **Criminal Minds**

"FBI!" Morgan kicked the door savagely, and it flew open as part of the woodwork splintered.

"FBI!" Rossi echoed, coming in the apartment behind him.

They moved through the house, their footsteps seeming loud in the silence.

"Clear!" Morgan shouted.

In another room, JJ lowered her gun. "Clear!"

"Clear!" Hotch called.

"Clear!" Prentiss sounded frustrated.

Rossi lowered his weapon, then noticed something low, on the other side of the bed. "Damn!" he swore. "Call an ambulance!" He holstered his gun and ran to the man – Rotislav – who lay seizing on the carpet.

Morgan ran to them. "What's wrong with him?"

Behind him, JJ pulled out her phone and dialed for help.

Prentiss pulled on a plastic glove and picked two halves of a capsule up off the floor. She held them up.

"Poison." Hotch said, grimly. "He's poisoned himself."

Rotislav stopped seizing, and gradually went limp.

Rossi leaned back, sadly. "Cancel the ambulance, JJ. Now we need a coroner."

"He was our only lead." Morgan stood and strode from the room.

"We might learn something, though, from his apartment or computer." Prentiss pointed out.

"He hired someone to do his kidnapping for him." Rossi pointed out. "He was eager to keep his hands clean. His life will be completely legal."

"Garcia _will_ find another couple of buyers." JJ stated. "Rotislav probably wasn't even the one that has Reid. You'll see."

 **Criminal Minds**

Taryn knocked on the wooden door, then pushed it open. "Averin, I've finished the mission. I can give you the report whenever."

Averin glanced up. "Taryn. Come in." His russian accent was very faint.

Taryn blinked. This wasn't usual. He cautiously stepped into the office and shut the door.

"Taryn, since you joined us two years ago, you've made astounding progress every day." Averin switched off his computer and phone. "Do you have any electronics on you?"

"No."

"Good. I can't risk having anyone hear what I want to say." Averin stood and came around the front of his desk. "You enjoy your job, don't you?"

"Yes, I do. I like working for the CIA. It's exciting."

"You love it for the excitement?" Averin smiled.

"Partly."

"I have a position open for you. In a new special ops branch of the CIA."

Taryn paused. "What sort of position?"

"Similar to now – you'll be sent on missions to catch criminals and take down dangerous people. But in this section everything is top secret, and tough. If you choose to take the job, you'll have to take special training. Each mission is intense, and we can't have any failures in this black ops branch." Averin explained.

"I'll need more information to make a decision." Taryn replied. "But it sounds interesting."

"Come with me." Averin opened the door.

"Where?" Taryn didn't move to follow.

"The black ops headquarters."

Taryn glanced around. The ceiling was low, and he saw no windows, so he guessed it was some sort of basement or underground facility. About twenty people were working busily at computers.

"If you choose to accept the job, this is where you'll work. Through that doorway is a training facility where you'll be taught the specialized techniques for the job." Averin gestured.

"Mr Averin!" A woman hurried up. "The new prisoner needs to be interrogated."

"Oh, yes." Averin turned to Taryn. "Why don't you come with, Taryn?"

"To do what?"

Averin smiled. "To interrogate Spencer Reid."


	2. A New Lead

**Disclaimer: See Chapter 1**

 **Abducted**

 **Chapter 2**

1.5 years later

"How's it going, babygirl?" Morgan poked his head in Garcia's office.

"Hot Stuff, do you have any idea how many 'Max Jones' there are in New York?" Garcia demanded. "I need more parameters. Besides, he's only a witness – why do you need to talk to him?"

"He's seen the UnSub and can tell the police in New York that we've given them the right guy." Morgan explained. "The man they have in custody _is_ a sociopath, but we need proof that he's the serial killer."

"Well, I can't do anything more until you Behavior Analysts give me some parameters, so I'm going to check my email." Garcia stated.

Morgan glanced over at JJ, who strode into the bullpen.

"Forensics just came back: DNA in the blood matches – he's our UnSub."

"Guys, I've just gotten a really strange email." Garcia spoke up.

"We caught the UnSub, Garcia – why are you talking about an email?" Prentiss rolled her eyes.

"Because the email address is blocked, and the message reads: 'Derzhavin Rotislav'. That's all."

"That name is really familiar." Rossi mused.

"That's the man who may have been Reid's kidnapper." Hotch remembered, immediately. "Garcia, can you find the sender?"

Garcia gasped. "How could I have forgotten his name? How could I _ever_ have forgotten his name?"

"Babygirl, focus!" Morgan urged. "We need a location."

"Right." Garcia typed quickly, her eyes skimming the screen. "It isn't encrypted or anything – it'll be a minute, though . . ."

"Hurry, Garcia!" JJ spoke up, twisting her fingers.

"Here – outside Quantico! 124 Courtney Lane."

"Let's go." Hotch headed for the door, then turned. "Garcia, find out who owns the property."

"Right away, sir." Garcia blinked rapidly. Memories of loss pricked at her heart and she wiped away tears to keep the screen from blurring.

 **Criminal Minds**

"FBI!" Hotch shouted, moving in first.

Morgan moved into the kitchen area. "Clear!"

"Clear!" Rossi stepped back into the hall.

"Got something!" JJ called. "In here."

A man was draped uncomfortably across a table, not moving.

Hotch stepped into the office as JJ took the man's pulse.

"He's dead." she reported.

Prentiss glanced at the desktop computer next to the body. "There's an email account on the screen."

"Probably the one used to contact Garcia." Rossi nodded.

Morgan's phone rang. "Talk to me, babygirl."

"I'm sending info to your phone. The owner of the house is N. Averin. Another Russian." Garcia spoke quickly.

Morgan held up the phone to display a picture of Averin.

Hotch carefully rolled the dead man over to see his face.

"Averin's dead, Garcia." Morgan told her.

"But he hasn't been dead for long." Rossi estimated. "Maybe he was killed after sending the email."

"Hey, guys?" Prentiss called. Next to the only bookshelf, a rug had been rolled back slightly. "I think it's a trapdoor."

Hotch pulled out his gun and opened the door. Sturdy stairs led down to a well-lit basement. He went down first, and the others followed.

It was an office area. Tidy rows of desks topped with computers and maps – it looked like a police office.

They fanned out, checking every inch.

Morgan pushed a door open. "Hotch, take a look in here."

Hotch stepped in, and the others followed. It was an enormous room full of obstacles and small sections of wall. "It reminds me of the SWAT training area." he noted. "Keep up your guard. Anyone in here could be very well trained in combat tactics."

Prentiss nodded, then whirled around as she heard the trapdoor close.

Then the entire basement went pitch black.

The team whipped out their flashlights and switched them on.

"FBI!" Rossi shouted. "Put your hands up and move into the light!"

No response.

"Fan out, and be careful!" Hotch warned, his flashlight constantly scanning the room.

JJ heard a light step behind her and whirled, startled. The light landed on a figure for only a second before her torch was kicked from her hand. Her gun clattered across the floor.

"JJ!" Prentiss flashed her light around, trying to locate her in the dark.

"FBI!" Morgan yelled, warning whoever was there. "Stand down!"

JJ could see a dark shape in front of her, but couldn't make it out. She held up her hands in a nonthreatening manner. She hoped he could see better than she could, and understand her gesture.

He moved suddenly – whipping her across the face with some kind of baton or stick.

"Ah!" she shouted in pain, turning from the force, and falling on her side.

"JJ!" Prentiss finally found her. "Are you okay?"

"Watch out!" JJ warned her, and Prentiss whipped her flashlight around onto the figure, who rolled across the floor and disappeared through the doorway.  
"He's back in the office area." Hotch told them.

"JJ, are you all right?" Rossi asked, tenderly.

"I'm okay." JJ took Morgan's hand to stand. "I lost my gun -"

Prentiss scooped it off the ground. "Here."

"Whoever this is, he obviously knows his way down here very well." Hotch said. "We need to get back to the ground floor. We don't have a chance of catching him in the dark. Let's go."

Hotch pushed the door open and whipped his flashlight across the room. Only the desks stood in the room.

"He's hiding." Morgan said, in a low voice.

"Morgan, Rossi, JJ, move around the right. Prentiss and I will go left." Hotch nearly whispered. "Move."

Guns at the ready, they moved around the first row of desks and checked underneath.

Hotch stepped forward toward the second row, but suddenly something shattered loudly, to his left.

"What was that?" Rossi demanded, and all flashlights focused on it. It was a computer screen, lying in pieces next to the wall.

"Distraction!" Hotch managed before his gun and flashlight were smashed from his hands.

The figure snatched up the light and shone it back on Hotch, who shut his eyes against the bright light.

He heard the flashlight bounce loudly off the floor as the man dropped it and moved quickly away in the dark.

"Where's he gone?" Prentiss shone her light around the room, in vain.

"Why'd he drop the light?" JJ demanded.

"Hotch, you all right?" Morgan checked.

"Bruised. I'm fine." Hotch grabbed his gun.

Light flooded the basement from a door opening across the room. The man slipped through, then let the door shut.

"Over there!" Morgan shouted, giving chase, the others behind him.

He yanked the door open and found himself in an empty hall. The others stepped in behind him, raising their guns.

Five or six doors opened up off of the hall, and another door stood at the opposite end.

Morgan hurried down the hall, letting others check behind him.

He meant to check the door at the end of the hall, but he noticed a door on his right – a strong door.

"Clear!" Rossi called, stepping out of one of the rooms.

"Clear." Hotch's voice echoed from the other end of the hall.

Morgan pushed the metal door open.

Prentiss pushed the end door open. "This leads outside. We've lost him." she called, disappointed.

Morgan didn't care.

"Reid?" the whisper hardly made a sound. He smashed the door to the side and slid to his knees next to the unmoving Reid.

"Hey – wake up, kid!" he urged, taking his pulse. "Hotch! It's Reid!"

"What?" JJ was the first in the door. "Spence!"

"Is he alive?" Hotch asked, beside himself in worry.

Prentiss holstered her gun with shaking hands.

Rossi stayed back, watching.

"He's unconscious, but I can't find a reason." Morgan said, worried.

Prentiss pulled his eyes open. "Drugged. Call an ambulance – we don't know what they've given him."

JJ grabbed her phone.

"JJ, Morgan and I will stay and wait for the ambulance." Hotch said. "Rossi, Prentiss, I need you to get back to headquarters. Get everything you can on Averin. We need to know what happened in the last year and a half."

 **Authors Note: Special thanks to** ** _Kas3y_** **,** ** _Floorsleepingcreeper_** **, and fortunecookie** ** _2305_** **for this story's first three reviews! And an early thanks to any more reviewers!**

 **MJJ, signing off.**


	3. Anamnesis

**Disclaimer: All recognizable subject material does not belong to me.**

 ** **Abducted****

 ** **Chapter 3****

The ambulance pulled out, JJ riding with Reid.

Morgan clenched his fists, adrenaline wearing off, shock setting in.

 _ _In a year and a half, anything could have happened. He might be mentally scarred. Or he may hate us for not finding him sooner.__

"Morgan." Hotch interrupted his thoughts. "Call Garcia, then we'll start back. You're driving – I have a sprained wrist."

"Right." Morgan fished for his phone and fumbled to her number.

"Office of Miracles, what did you find?" she was trying hard to stay cheerful.

"Reid."

Garcia fell completely silent. "You know I hate to talk about that. What about him?"

"We found him."

No response.

Morgan hesitated. "You still there?" His ears strained to hear any sound. A few moments later he heard a gasping breathing - something like a sob.

"No – don't tell me. I don't want to know." she begged, suddenly. "I want hope. Please, if he's dead, I don't want to know. Tell me you're lying – or anything."

"You've got it all wrong, dollface." Morgan managed a grin. "We found Reid alive."

Again Morgan heard nothing. "Come on, Babygirl . . ." Morgan wasn't quite sure what to say.

"I've got it from here, Morgan." Prentiss' voice came over the phone. "Thanks for breaking it to her."

"No problem. Gotta go." Morgan ended the call and climbed into the driver's seat.

 ** **Criminal Minds****

Garcia and Morgan hurried into the hospital.

"Hey, we're with the FBI." he started at the desk.

"Looking for Spencer Reid?" A doctor near them asked.

"Yeah – can we see him?" Morgan asked.

"Certainly, follow me. I'm Doctor Tumblin. The other agents are already in his room."

Garcia trotted after him. "Is he okay?" she pleaded.

"The only current problem seems to be the drug in his system." Tumblin explained. "We can't identify it. We can't even begin to identify it."

"What is it doing to him?" Morgan asked, worried.

"Nothing – that we can tell. There doesn't seem to be any brain damage – actually, there's no damage at all. He's perfectly healthy and sound." he stopped in front of the room. "I'll let you know as soon as the x-rays come back. If he wakes, press the call button and try to keep him calm until someone comes."

"Okay." Garcia nodded, obediently, and crept into the room. Hotch and JJ sat silently, watching Reid.

"Oh – my poor junior G-man!" Garcia whispered sympathetically.

"You'd better sit down, Garcia." JJ suggested. "The doctor said it'll be awhile before he wakes."

Morgan and Garcia sat down.

Minutes dragged past, and the clock ticking was the only noise.

They all jumped when the door was opened.

"The x-rays just came back." Tumblin announced. "Agent Reid -"

"Doctor Reid." Hotch corrected, automatically.

Tumblin paused. "Doctor Reid, then, is healthy. We haven't identified the drug in his system, but it's rapidly dissolving and disappearing. It doesn't seem to be harming him."

"Are there any injuries from the last year and a half?" Hotch asked.

"He seems to have broken his left leg just over a year ago, and his collarbone, a rib and one arm a few months after that, but the injuries were spaced several weeks apart." The doctor flipped through the chart. "There's evidence of a dislocated right shoulder just a few months ago, along with a broken nose and a skull fracture. All of these injuries were caused normally – snapped under awkwardly distributed bodyweight, just the way we'd see them as if he'd been playing a rough sport, or fallen down a set of stairs. None of them show signs that they were forcibly broken with any kind of weapon or club."

He flipped to another page of x-rays and notes. "No signs of torture or restraints. If his hands had been bound frequently, there would be significant strain on the wrists, which there isn't." He glanced up. "Any questions?"

All of the agents were silent.

"Well, then, that's all I have to say. Let me remind you – if he wakes, press the call button and keep him calm. I'll be back in to check in a while." Dr Tumblin left.

"Broken bones." Morgan repeated, holding the arms of his chair in a death grip.

"But no signs of torture." JJ pointed out. "Whatever they wanted him for he did well enough that they didn't have to use extreme measures."

"And no restraints." Morgan added. "They either kept him locked up in that room, or had enough time that they could supervise him."

JJ frowned. "And who are 'they'?" Averin? The man who attacked us? Both?"

"And who killed Averin?" Hotch added. "The man from the basement? Or someone else?"

"And which one sent the email?" Garcia piped up. "I'd really like to know."

"The man who attacked us just up and left." Morgan pointed out. "I hate to admit it, but I think he could have taken us all out. He knew the place inside and out, and in the dark he had the advantage. For some reason, when he saw Hotch's face, he left. Why?"

"Maybe he knows Hotch and was afraid of him?" Garcia guessed.

"Not likely." Hotch smiled, slightly.

"Perhaps this is a crazy thought, but . . ." JJ paused. "Maybe he stopped because he knows Hotch and wanted us to find Reid."

Silence for a moment.

Garcia blinked. "You're saying that he was protecting Reid?"

"Exactly. When he recognized that we weren't a threat to Reid, he immediately led us straight to him."

"In this strange theory, then, this mysterious man would have been the one who killed Averin and sent the email?" Hotch asked.

"Yeah." JJ nodded.

"So if Averin is the one who's had Spence for the last year and a half – who's the mysterious guy? Who's this UnSub?" Morgan queried.

"You guys found me."

Silence filled the room as they turned to the bed.

Reid blinked sleepily. "I never doubted you."

Morgan tried to speak, but he couldn't even open his mouth.

"Hey, Spence." JJ said, quietly, with a smile.

Hotch pressed the call button.

"How do you feel, Reid?" Garcia asked, tenderly.

"A little tired." Reid admitted. "How did you guys track down Rotislav?"

Morgan frowned, knowing something was off. "Reid, Rotislav's been dead for ages."

Reid blinked. "What? Hang on – what do you mean?"

"We found his apartment and he took a cyanide capsule." JJ remembered.

"You're supposed to keep him calm." Garcia reminded them.

"I _am_ calm." Reid pointed out.

"A little too calm." All eyes turned to Hotch, who was studying Reid with a frown. "Reid, what do you remember?"

"Smith attacked me." He paused, thinking. "I guess he knocked me out. I just remember waking again and meeting Rotislav, then being drugged. Then waking, and being drugged again. Several times. It's a bit hazy, though. But I knew you'd find me."

Several seconds went by in silence. Reid shifted, uncomfortably, sensing something wrong.

Garcia blinked. "That's _all_ you remember?"

"Yeah." Reid' fidgeted, nervous. "Why?"

Hotch and Morgan exchanged a glance.

"Don't worry about it, Reid. Get some rest." Hotch said, gently.

"I just woke up." Reid pointed out, "And I've apparently been in a drugged sleep for several days, if Rotislav's been dead for 'ages'."

Morgan sighed. "You were kidnapped last year." he explained.

"What?" Reid shook his head. "That's impossible! It's January."

"It's August." JJ corrected. "You were kidnapped a year and a half ago."

Reid stopped. "A year and a half?" he asked, shocked. "But I was just -"

Garcia leaned over and smushed the call button. "You guys are supposed to keep him calm!" She turned back to Reid. "Try not to get excited, Reid." she said, assuringly. "Hotch will take care of everything."

Reid said nothing, thoughts flashing through his mind in a dizzying waterfall.

Tumblin came in the door. "Doctor Reid. I'm Dr Tumblin. How are you feeling?"

Reid's head snapped up. "Slightly overexerted, but healthy." Reid replied. "What drug have I been given? I've never read of any that affects long term memory in this manner – and I must assume that's the case, because if I had been drugged unconscious the entire time, then I would have some brain damage, which I obviously don't."

"They don't know what the drug is, Reid." Morgan spoke up. "They're still working on it."

"Get some rest, Reid." Hotch insisted. "We hardly know more than you do -"

"My mom!" Reid suddenly realized. "I need to call her!"

"You can't call anyone yet." JJ interrupted. "Whoever kidnapped you may still be out there."

"Did you catch Smith?" Reid remembered.

"Two days after he took you." Morgan nodded. "He's dead."

"And you said Rotislav is dead." Reid shrugged. "He's the one who had me."

"We got him the same day as Smith." JJ explained. "Does the name Averin mean anything to you?"

"It's a surname of Russian origin, with roots in the ancient-"

"Have you ever met anyone named Averin?" Morgan broke in.

"No."

"He's the owner of the house where we found you. We found him dead, but someone else attacked us in the dark. Probably the one who murdered Averin." JJ summed up.

"Let's go investigate." Reid said, excited. "Perhaps -"

"You're going nowhere." Hotch contradicted. "You've got an FBI guard outside the door, but we're going back to headquarters. We need to find out what happened."

"No argument." JJ seconded. "We'll check back in a while."

Hotch and JJ moved to the door.

"Good to have you back, kid." Morgan followed, but Garcia grabbed his arm.

"He's been gone a year and a half and you're just leaving?" she demanded, horrified.

"He doesn't even realize he's been gone – and it's the only way we can help him." Morgan pointed out.

"But we can't just -"

"It's okay, Garcia." Reid broke in.

Garcia glanced back at him.

"I'm fine." he promised. "I feel completely normal. But we need to find out what happened, even if Hotch won't let me out." He grinned. "Go on."

Tears blurred the room, but Garcia managed to smile back and stumble out after Morgan.

 ** **Criminal Minds****

"Averin came here from Russia in 2001, and has lived in Quantico in this house since then. The only travel records we've found are ones that take him to exactly the same places as our team went. He was stalking us." Prentiss reported. "The last case he followed us on was the serial kidnapping case when Reid went missing."

"So he was following Reid." Morgan nodded. "What did he want with him?"

"Good question." JJ rested her chin on her fist.

"Have we got anything on the UnSub?" Hotch asked.

"Which one?" Rossi asked. "There's Smith, Rotislav, Averin and the fellow we don't know."

"The one who attacked us."

"There's a security camera in the office. Garcia's going through the footage now – we'll find out who killed Averin." Prentiss replied.

"So there's no brain damage?" Rossi changed the subject.

"No." JJ nodded. "He'll be fine."

"But he doesn't remember __anything__?"

"Just being drugged." Morgan answered.

"Do you think it's repressed memories?" Prentiss asked, nervously.

"It's possible, but he doesn't seem to have been through much physical trauma. A couple of bones were broken, but at different points in time." JJ recalled.

"So they never sat him down and broke several bones to make him cooperate." Rossi concluded.

"And when a bone was broken, it was carefully set and cared for until it was healed." JJ pointed out. "It's as if he was kidnapped by two people – one who wanted to harm him, and another who wanted him safe."

"Now the question is – which one is which?" Morgan spoke up. "Did Averin manage to send the email to rescue Reid before he was killed, or did the UnSub kill Averin so that he could send the email?"

Garcia stepped into the room. "I've got the security footage for you. I don't have a face, and there's no timestamp." she started the silent video. "See, Averin's at the computer, and in a moment . . ." she pointed to the screen. "The UnSub comes in and murders him in cold blood, basically."

The UnSub was facing away from the camera the entire time, as he killed Averin, then pushed him out of the chair onto the desk. He leaned over the computer for a minute, then the screen went dark.

"He used the computer to disconnect the security camera." Garcia explained.

"We still don't know which one sent you the email." Morgan pointed out.

"Why is that important?"

"Whoever sent you the email wanted Reid found and protected. The other, not so much." Rossi explained.

"Either one could have sent that email." Prentiss said.

"Then Reid needs a bit more than one FBI guard." Morgan paused. "If this guy is coming after him, he's in danger."

 ** **Authors note: Many thanks to all those who reviewed - you made my day!****


	4. Adjusting

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1

 **Abducted**

 **Chapter 4**

" _Then Reid needs a bit more than one FBI guard." Morgan paused. "If this guy is coming after him, he's in danger."_

"Then I'll be safer staying here – working with you guys."

Garcia jumped, then whirled. Reid stood in the doorway.

"Hi there." He waved. "The doctor discharged me, so I came straight here. You guys are better than any guards, and maybe I could remember something useful."

"All right." Hotch agreed, "You can come back to work tomorrow, but for today, you should get some rest. But you shouldn't go home while the UnSub is at large."

"UnSub?" Reid asked. "You said something about someone attacking you in the dark, is that him?"

Hotch shook his head. "No questions. If I give you any answers you'll be up all night thinking about it."

"He can stay at my apartment." Morgan offered.

"Thanks."

 **Criminal Minds – The next morning**

Morgan glanced repeatedly at the door, but Reid wasn't appearing.

"The hospital called." JJ announced. Hotch looked up. "They still can't find out what drug was used on Reid, so they'd like to have another blood sample to run some -" she paused. "Where's Reid?"

"With the psychiatrist." Morgan replied. "They want to make sure he's fit for duty – and try to help him remember what happened."

"And it didn't work." Reid strode in the door, holding a cup of coffee. "Nothing worked."

"Hey, Reid, how're you doing?" Prentiss asked, concerned.

"Just as well as yesterday." Reid nodded, giving her a wry smile. "Nothing's changed for me."

"Oh." she shook her head. "Sorry. You're really going to get sick of us hovering . . . but we haven't seen you in so _long._ "

"Strange, isn't it? Usually it's the victim that's traumatized and fears losing everyone around them." He paused, then joked, "But I think _I'm_ going to have to send _you_ guys to be checked for PTSD."

Prentiss smiled. "We're just worried – because of the memory problem."

"I get it – but you don't have to all treat me like glass. And the psychiatrist was especially gentle." Reid shrugged. "I think she assumed that I had repressed memories from trauma, and so she was very understanding and kind, and offered to let me come back and talk whenever."

"Well, if I'm frustrating you by acting too gentle, let me know to back off and I will." Prentiss promised.

"Thanks, Emily." he smiled. "JJ's calling me - see you later."

She watched him walk away, but they all stopped and looked up as Hotch stepped out of his office. "Strauss has given us a case. We'll have to put investigating Averin and the UnSub on the back burner for a day or two. But we won't forget about it."

Two weeks later, in Oklahoma.

Morgan and Reid stepped up to the bar.

"Hey – we're with the FBI." he told the bartender. "We're looking for these two people. They may have witnessed a murder. Have you seen them?"

"Sure – that's Harry." the guy replied. "He's sitting over there." He pointed. "Don't know who the lady is, but I think I saw her a minute ago." He scanned the people mingling in the club. "There she is – walking away from us."

"I'll talk to Harry, Reid, go after the girl." Morgan headed away.

Reid threaded his way through the crowd.

"Excuse me, Miss?" he called after her. "Hold on a moment!"

He wondered if she had heard him, but when she changed directions and headed for an exit he was sure she had.

"Hang on!" he hurried after her as she slipped through a door.

Seconds later, he pushed the door open and stepped out into the alley. He glanced right, then left. Too late, he saw her standing behind the door. She snatched a gun from her purse and pistol whipped him across the temple.

He collapsed to his knees, the alley getting too dark, the pavement seeming to blend into the the building's wall.

"I'm FBI -" he tried to warn her.

"I know, Doctor Reid." she switched the gun's safe setting off. "I didn't think you and your team would catch onto me so fast."

"I don't know what you're talking about -" Reid moved his hand slowly toward his hip.

"Doctor Reid, move your hand away from the gun."

Defeated, Reid lifted his hands away. "You don't have to -"

The woman swung the gun, hitting him again. His shoulder smashed into the pavement. The world was sideways, then he heard the gun cock. Everything was hazy, then it blurred to black . . .

"Reid? Say something, kid!" Morgan rolled him onto his back.

Reid blinked several times. "What happened?"

"How did you know that girl was the UnSub?" Morgan asked.

"She attacked me – she hit me with her gun." Reid struggled to sit up.

Across the road, she was lying unconscious. "What did you do to her?" Reid asked, worried.

"Me? I thought _you_ beat her up!" Morgan frowned. "Reid, what happened?"

"She hit me with her gun – I think I blacked out."

"Well, I was talking to Harry when I got a call from Garcia, saying that the girl was our UnSub. I came out here and both of you were down. She's just unconscious. I took her gun away."

"So who took her down?" Reid frowned, confused.

Morgan pulled Reid to his feet. "Well, we're in luck. There's a security camera pointed at where she's lying."

Reid staggered. He lifted his hand to his throbbing head, and his fingers came away red.

"You okay, kid?"

"Just a little dizzy." he answered. "Did you call an ambulance?"

"Yeah, but I left Garcia and the others with a cliffhanger. I'll call her back." Morgan dialed. "Hey, babygirl."

"You said Reid was with the UnSub – is he okay?" Garcia asked, hysterically.

"I'm fine." Reid leaned over to speak into the phone. "There's only a little bit of blood."

"Blood?"

"She hit him once before – someone took her down." Morgan explained.

"Someone?"

"We're not sure who, but when backup gets here, we'll send you some security tapes."

"Sounds great – but don't you take your eyes off him again, or you'll answer to me!" Garcia warned. "Garcia's station of incredible expertise, signing off."

Reid and Morgan were left in silence.

"That'll teach me to let you walk off with a strange girl." Morgan joked.

 **Criminal Minds**

"Watch right here." Garcia pointed. "The girl hits Reid and he falls back on the ground, out of camera range, and the girl waits a moment, then cocks the gun."

The screen played the security tapes just as Garcia had predicted.

"Now she looks up, sees the guy coming, and steps back, then this guy hops on screen and goes nuts."

Garcia's words were accurate. With his back to the camera, the man kicked the gun from her grasp, punched her in the face, then kicked her in the chest so she smashed against the wall. Her head collided with the brick, and she slid unconscious to the ground. Then the UnSub turned and stepped out of camera range.

"Now, the video isn't very good quality, so the only thing I got out of this is that he was wearing a brownish jacket, and seemed tall." Garcia shrugged. "About a minute later, Morgan rushes out and finds them lying there."

"So what was he doing there – looking out for Reid?" Morgan asked,

"Do you think this has something to do with Reid's kidnapping?" Rossi suggested.

"It would make sense." Hotch tapped his fingers absently on the table. "JJ's theory that one abductor was hostile toward Reid and one took care of him fits this. But now we know the UnSub seems to be protecting Reid."

"If we can catch him, then he can tell us what Reid was kidnapped for." JJ nodded. "But the video didn't show any features at all."

"We'll have to go back and ask around – find out if anyone saw him leaving the alley." Hotch decided. He paused, glancing at Reid.

Reid frowned at his hands, thinking. He suddenly noted the silence, and looked up. All eyes were on him.

He raised his hands in innocence. "I don't know any more than you do."

"All right." Hotch moved back into action. "We'll check up and down the street, asking around to find witnesses. Morgan, Prentiss, you'll check at the cafe across the street – see who was working there. JJ, Rossi, you two can check the club – see if he was in there at any time last night. Reid, we'll ask at the smaller businesses around there. Let's go."

The others stood and moved away. Garcia gathered up some papers. She missed the security of her office, but at least they had a little room in the OCPD.

Reid paused in the doorway. "Are you okay, Garcia?" he asked, frowning.

"What? Yeah, I'm fine." she brushed it off. "Are _you_ okay? Your bruises are all turning purple and yellow. Easter colors."

"You've been acting . . . distant." Reid pressed. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong." Garcia shifted the papers, needlessly. "What are you talking about?"

Reid didn't reply. He knew he didn't need to. Seconds ticked by in silence.

"You were gone." she said, quietly. "I told myself we'd find you for _so long._ "

Reid's eyes dropped to the floor.

Garcia picked up the same stack of papers and moved them to a shelf where they didn't need to be. She didn't look at him, but she continued. "I finally realized that it was hopeless, but whenever I thought of you I _cried._ For months. I hoped that you were okay. I hoped that you had been marooned on some paradise island and just didn't have cell service. I hoped – so hard."

She turned slowly, and looked at him. "But I knew. I _knew –_ that you were dead. I _knew_ that. Do you have any idea what that felt like?"

Reid shook his head.

"And now you're back, working with us, not understanding what we've all been through." Garcia wiped away a tear.

"I'm so sorry, Garcia." Reid pulled her into a hug. She buried her face in his shoulder for a moment. "How can I help?" she heard him ask, from somewhere above her head.

"Find out who did it. And if he's not dead – put him away forever." Garcia told him, then pulled away. "No one messes with my Junior G-Man."

Hotch tapped lightly on the doorframe. "Reid – time to go."

"Coming." Reid replied, then turned back to Garcia. "We'll be back soon, okay?"

Garcia nodded. "Bye, Reid."

 **Criminal Minds**

Hotch and Reid climbed into the SUV, then Hotch's phone rang.

"Hotchner." he said, absently.

"It's Garcia." she took a deep breath. "The serial-killing murdress you just put away? She's got a partner."

"What?"


	5. One Answer

**Disclaimer in Chapter 1**

 **Author's Note:**

 **I apologize for the tardiness of this chapter. And also:**

 **The scene in the previous chapter was not meant to be romance - just friendship, and to show the impact of Reid having been gone and reappearing so suddenly. I know that Garcia is always the first to show her emotions, so that one came first. I may do scenes dealing with the responses of the other members of the team.**

 **I just wanted you to know that I am** ** _not_** **writing any romance into this story. But I guess you can read it as romance if that's what you'd like.**

 **On to the chapter.**

 **Abducted**

 **Chapter 5**

 _Hotch and Reid climbed into the SUV, then Hotch's phone rang._

" _Hotchner." he said, absently._

" _It's Garcia." she took a deep breath. "The serial-killing murdress you just put away?She's got a partner."_

" _What?"_

He sat up, paying attention.

"I just realized." Garcia admitted. "I was just looking through her emails and they don't make any sense. She's got a guy who helped her with all of the murders. Patrick Menkin."

"Do you have an address?"

"Does Ruby have Perl-like scripting features?" she replied, in triumph.

A beat of silence.

"Yes. Yes, sir. I have an address. Sending it to you now."

"Let the others know and send them after us." Hotch told her.

"Yes, sir." Garcia hung up.

"She had a partner in the murders: Patrick Menkin. A soon as he finds out she's been arrested he'll clear out. We're going to straight to his address." Hotch told Reid.

 **Criminal Minds**

Hotch parked the SUV at the curb, and seconds later, Morgan, Rossi, Prentiss and JJ pulled up in the other one. They moved up to the door. JJ and Rossi went around the back.

Morgan kicked in the door. "FBI!" he yelled, moving in quickly. Hotch and Prentiss were right behind him. Reid moved in after them.

Morgan checked the front room. "Clear!"

"Clear!" Prentiss called

Hotch scanned the den. "Clear."

"Clear!" JJ shouted from the kitchen.

"Clear." Rossi said, returning from scanning the bedroom.

"He's not here." Prentiss reported. "He must have found out that we have his partner."

Morgan slipped on a pair of gloves to pick up a laptop. "Maybe Garcia can pull something useful off this thing." he said.

Reid glanced his way. "Morgan – look out!"

Too late. Patrick Menkin stepped in the doorway behind Morgan and smashed a lamp over his head. He collapsed forward.

"Morgan!" Reid yanked out his gun and stepped forward. He stopped just two steps away – Menkin had pulled out a pistol and aimed it at Morgan. He moaned and moved slightly.

Reid heard Hotch moving into the room behind him. He glanced over his shoulder. JJ, Prentiss and Rossi had also moved into the room, their guns leveled at Menkin.

"Patrick, you don't have to hurt anyone." Hotch said, calmly. "We can get you a deal."

Menkin didn't move or speak. His eyes flickered back and forth between Morgan and the array of guns pointed at him.

Morgan blinked and lifted his head to look up.

"Morgan, stay down." Reid warned.

"Patrick, put the gun down." Rossi tried.

Patrick considered a moment. "You put _your_ guns down – or I'll kill Agent Morgan."

"Patrick – you don't have to do this." Reid told him, his voice strained. "Nobody has to be hurt."

"Put the guns _down._ " Patrick thought he was in control.

Nobody moved. Reid blinked, his vision was going fuzzy around the edges.

"Patrick – think about what you're doing." Reid took a small step forward, his gun still at the ready.

"Stay back!" Patick swung the gun up to point at Reid's head.

Reid's mind worked at lighting-quick speed. Time seemed to stop.

 _Taryn_ , Reid thought. _Why do I remember that name_ _?_

Then he remembered everything.

His eyes refocused on the gun pointed at him. His knees bent slightly.

JJ didn't have time to gasp. Reid's foot shot up in a kick, and the gun sailed through the air. Patrick tried to tackle Reid, who sidestepped and shoved him into the wall. Patrick turned and swung at him, but Reid leaned back and kicked him back against the wall once more. Patrick crashed to the ground, groaning.

Reid stood still.

The room was frozen. Morgan was still on the ground, but staring up at the scene.

"Spence?" JJ dared, taking a step forward.

Reid turned to look at her. He took one step, staggered, then collapsed onto the floor, his eyes rolling back into his head.

"Reid!" Hotch holstered his gun and checked Reid's pulse.

Rossi went to Morgan. "You all right?"

"That'll be one hell of a bruise, but yeah." Morgan tenderly felt his head. "But now I'm really confused, and I don't think it's because of a concussion."

"Reid's fine." Hotch reported. "Just fainted."

"I have a _lot_ more questions now." Prentiss announced. "But one is answered: We know who was protecting Reid this whole time."

"Himself." JJ nodded. "Reid is the UnSub."


	6. Ambushed

Disclaimer: See chapter one.

 **Abducted**

 **Chapter 6**

Reid woke slowly. He lay still, drifting toward consciousness, then pried his eyes open.

He blinked at the white ceiling.

"Hey, Spence."

He glanced to the side. JJ leaned toward the bed.

"Where are we?" he asked, frowning. "What happened with Menkin? Morgan! Is Morgan okay?"

JJ sighed. "You don't remember anything, do you?"

"I remember Menkin managed to club Morgan over the head." Reid replied. "I don't seem to have any symptoms of a concussion, so I must assume it's not a head injury, but I -"  
The door opened. "JJ is he -" Hotch entered the room with a folder, then paused when he saw them looking at him. "Reid, how do you feel?"

"Fine. Honestly. I feel fine."

"Good." Hotch sat down. "Rossi, Morgan and Prentiss are with Garcia. We have a new lead on a case."

"Which case?"

"Your case." Hotch sat down and opened the folder. "The UnSub who killed Averin and sent the email to Garcia -" he pulled out a screenshot of the security camera. "The same man who saved you in the alley just earlier today." He slid out another photo. "He was there in Menkin's house. He saved Morgan's life."

Reid shook his head, puzzled. "I don't understand."

Hotch glanced down for a moment, thinking. "Reid, you're the UnSub."

JJ glanced from one to the other, and back.

"What?" Reid managed.

"But in another way, you really aren't the UnSub." Hotch went on. "The UnSub is some sort of split personality that's been drugged into you. We don't understand why he resurfaced. Perhaps similar conditions to a time in the last year, and your muscle memory kicked in."

There was complete silence for a moment.

"Spence – you saved Morgan's life." JJ reminded him.

"How – did I do that? What did I do?"

"You knocked out Menkin." Hotch replied. "We arrested him, and Morgan is getting his bruise looked at. This case is closed, and we're moving back to yours."

"So I killed Averin and sent Garcia the email?"

"Yes." JJ replied.

"I attacked the woman in the alley."

She nodded.

"So I attacked all of _you_ in the basement?"

That threw her for a moment. "I guess so. I hadn't thought about it."

"So my split personality has been attacking blindly, whenever in danger." Reid frowned in thought.

 _He has thought about this sort of thing before._ JJ knew. _This is nightmarishly close to Schizophrenia._

"We need to find out how to stop the other personality from emerging." Reid realized. "That means we need to find out what the drug is."

"We'll start working on that as soon as possible. The doctor is running some tests to make sure you're all right, and you're required to stay until they're done, but it'll only be an hour or two."

Reid nodded. "Okay."

"Get some rest, Spence." JJ said, kindly.

Reluctantly, he laid back.

 **Criminal Minds**

"How's he doin', Hotch?" Morgan asked, getting out of the car. Rossi got out opposite him, and Prentiss slid out of the backseat. They started into the FBI building.

"He woke without any memory of what happened. We explained what happened and he took it well. He's fallen back asleep now. How's Garcia?"

"We're on our way to tell her, but -" Morgan fell silent.

The elevator door finished shut behind them. The floor was completely still. Nothing was out of place, except for the FBI agent lying in front of them.

Prentiss yanked out her gun, then hurried forward and identified the man. "It's Grant Anderson. He's dead."

Morgan grabbed his gun and scanned the area. He cautiously raised the cell phone back to his ear. "Hotch – we just walked out of the elevator. Anderson's on the floor here – dead."

"Is Garcia all right?"

"Derek?" Garcia's quivering voice cut through the tense quiet.

A masked man stepped into the doorway holding Garcia as a shield, with a gun pointed at her neck. Her eyes were wide – she didn't struggle, not sure what to do.

"Put the weapons down, and disconnect the phone call." the man ordered, with a light accent.

The elevator doors slid open again. They turned, and another masked man stepped forward, aiming his gun at Rossi.

"Morgan?" Hotch's voice echoed from the phone.

"End the call, Agent." The man repeated. "Quickly."

"Morgan!" Hotch called, then the connection went dead.

 **Author's Note: I'm sorry for being so slow about this story, and very grateful to everyone who thought to comment. Thank you all!**

 **Hope you enjoyed the chapter!**

 **MJJ, signing off**


	7. Prisoners

**Authors note:**

 **I apologize for not putting this chapter up earlier. Trust me, I had good reason to be late.**

Disclaimer: See Chapter One

 **Abducted**

 **Chapter 7**

Hotch ended the call. "There's something wrong – JJ, stay with Reid." He dialed for backup as he strode out of the hospital room.

JJ stared at the slowly closing door, worried, but then Reid stepped back into the room, pulling on his sweater. "You ready to go?"

"Yep." Reid frowned. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." JJ soothed. "Everything's fine."

"You have that really assuring smile on. You only look like that when you're anxious."

JJ sighed. "Hotch called Morgan and something happened, but he didn't say what."

The door clicked open and JJ turned. A nurse strode in the room. "How's everything going here?"

"Fine." JJ replied.  
"Do they know anything new about the drug?" Reid got to the point.

"No, sorry." she said, sympathetically. "But before you go, we need a current blood sample to compare against the one we got two hours ago – just in case we missed something."

"O – kay." Reid hesitated, slightly. He frowned at the floor as she took the blood sample, trying to figure out why the blood technicians would need a new blood sample. What kind of comparison they were trying to run . . .

Suddenly it didn't seem to matter anymore, and he just felt exhausted.

"You look tired, Spence – maybe you should sit down a moment." JJ suggested.

"I shouldn't be tire -"

"We don't know what effects the drug might have had on you." JJ stepped toward him, offering a steady hand.

The nurse moved around behind JJ.

Reid suddenly realized something was very off. The room tilted sideways . . .

 **Criminal Minds**

"Reid, wake up, Pretty Boy." Morgan coaxed.

Reid opened his eyes to the worried faces of his teammates. "What happened? I didn't attack anyone, did I?"

"Just the opposite." Hotch said, grimly. "Morgan, Prentiss, Garcia and Rossi were attacked and abducted at FBI headquarters. I was taken while walking to the car. You and JJ were drugged and sneaked out of the hospital. Then we were all brought here."

Reid sat up. "JJ, are you okay?"

"I'm fine. They barely knocked me out with the drug. You've been out cold for -" she checked her watch. "almost an hour and a half."

"Why are we here? For ransom, or to mock the FBI?"

Garcia bit her lip. "The ones who I heard talking all had Russian accents."  
"It's pretty safe to say that it has something do with your abduction." Prentiss told him.

Morgan helped him up. They were in was a large concrete room, like a basement. The door opposite them looked pretty sturdy.

"No one has come in to talk to us yet." Hotch said.

Rossi nodded. "They probably want to speak to Reid."

"They have a camera – they know you're awake." JJ gestured toward the corner, where a small security camera was attached to the ceiling.

A lock was pulled back, and the door creaked slightly as it opened.

"Spencer Reid, come with us." The Russian accent seeped through his near-perfect English. Another man stood behind him.

"Hang on a minute." Morgan stepped forward. "You're not taking Reid anywhere alone as long as I'm here."

Reid glanced at Hotch, waiting for orders.

The two Russian men took a few steps into the room, the one behind revealing a large machine gun.

"You'd better let him come with us. He won't be harmed." The man assured them.

"You can stop threat -" Morgan started.

"It's okay. I'll go." Reid stepped forward.

"Reid, no!" Prentiss protested.

"Reid, be careful." Hotch warned.

Reid looked over his shoulder to reply and the door shut behind him.

 **Criminal Minds**

The two men escorted him to another empty room, but this one with a table and several chairs. It reminded him of their interrogation room.

A third man stepped in the door.  
"Spencer Reid?" he checked.

"Yes."

"Sit down." The man sat down across from him and set a closed folder on the desk.

"I'm Matvei Krupin. I need information only you have." he said, getting right to the point.

"What makes you think I have the information?" Reid tested,

Krupin leaned back in his chair. "We know you were there for the superweapon test. We need to know how far they went with the tests and how everything worked out."

Reid blinked. "Tests?"

"I already told you." Krupin repeated. "We know you were there."

"But _I_ don't know that I was . . . I don't remember one minute of what happened in the last year and a half." Reid admitted. "I was drugged. To remember what happened, I'd need to take that drug again. I don't even know why I was abducted, much less remember any tests."

Krupin shook his head. "Agent Reid, you are a genius. You can do better than that. And you must." He beckoned one of his men over. "Matveev, go and execute Agent . . . Jareau."

"What?" Reid stood, knocking the chair over. "No! I'm sure I'll be able to figure something out . . ."

Kruptin nodded. "I'm listening."

"I'm guessing you know about most of what happened to me? Do you have the drug they used?"

"No."

"Do you have anything? Clues? Notes? Formulas?" He asked, desperate.

"Doctor Averin left a notebook." Kruptin recalled. "But it's full of scientific nonsense. I'd have to fly an expert out, which would take a while. But I need to know quickly."

"Let me see the notes." Reid begged. "I have a PhD in Chemistry. Maybe – with the notes – I could figure out what drugs were used on me. Then I could tell you what you need to know."  
Kruptin nodded slowly. "I'll get you the notes and whatever supplies you need to make the drug. Anything else?"

"Promise you won't hurt my friends."

"As long as you make good on your word, I will not." Kruptin stood and headed for the door.

"And I might need some help making the drug." Reid lied. "Another pair of hands."

"Which one of the agents do you want?" Kruptin had expected it.

"Agent Hotchner. He's steady and calm."

Kruptin nodded, then stared down at Reid. "You had better be able to do what you say you can. The next time something goes wrong one of your teammates _will_ die."

Reid sat silently as the three men went out and locked the door behind them.


	8. Taryn

Disclaimer: See Chapter One

 **Chapter 8**

Hotch watched Reid skim through the notebook.

"See, here? The notes are unclear and disorganized. Scientists are trained to record their experiments clearly. It was a field experiment. He was probably writing the notes while he tried it out."

Hotch had stopped trying to understand Reid's comments nearly an hour before.

"On page two, there's an abbreviation for a drug – it represses memories, if I remember correctly. Page thirteen, though. I recognize the drug name - Yepryx, but it's never been tested on humans – not that I know of, anyway."

"So you don't know what it might do."

"I haven't the faintest." Reid flipped to the next page.

"If this is field work, and they were testing as they went, the final product might be written out at the end." Hotch suggested. "Try the last page."

"Good idea." Reid opened the last page, then moved backwards until he got back to the writing.

"You're right!" Reid exclaimed. "There's a formula here including most of the drugs mentioned in the notes that I read."

Reid got up and tapped on the door.

A moment later, Kruptin stepped in.

"I've found it." Reid announced. "I have the formula and I think I can make the drug, but I'll need Eshainese, Moploynium, Zotrathil, Eskine, Yepryx, and Succinylcholine."

"I'll get those for you. It'll be only a few minutes, so prepare yourself." Kruptin left.

"Prepare yourself?" Hotch frowned. "That sounded like a warning."

"If I make a mistake, and things go wrong – if I kill myself accidentally, he'll kill all of you." Reid replied. "He's only keeping you so that I'll help them. They need information that I have – rather, had. Once they get it, they'll probably kill all of us anyway."

"Do you see a way out of this?" Hotch asked. "Perhaps find a way to inject them with drugs and escape?"

"They won't let me close enough to inject them, and they're always carrying guns anyway." Reid shook his head. "But I think I have a plan."

"What is it?"

"So the drug makes me go back to my other identity. The one that knows how to fight and take down criminals. But when I was in my other identity in that year and a half, I obviously didn't remember you guys, or I would have escaped and come back."

Hotch nodded. "Go on."

"The day you found me, I killed Averin, and fought you, then remembered. I think it's because I hadn't been injected with as much of the drugs. I remembered my life from here a bit. When they bring me the drugs, I'll make the formula, but then I'm only going to inject myself with a bit."

"So you'll be both of your identities." Hotch realized.

"If I can remember what happened, as well as who I really am, maybe I can find a way to rescue us." Reid finished.

 **Criminal Minds**

Reid used the syringe and needle to pull some liquid from the test tube. "This is it."

Hotch was silent for a moment, then spoke. "Do you think it'll work?"

"I don't know." Reid confessed. "If I don't inject myself with enough, that's fine, and I'll try injecting a bit more. If I inject myself with too much, I won't remember myself, or any of you."

Reid picked up the second needle and opened a small jar of liquid. He filled the syringe with it. "This is why I asked Kruptin to let _you_ help me mix the drugs. You can make a hard call, one that the others wouldn't." Reid handed him the needle.

Hotch frowned, taking it. "What is it?"

"Succinylcholine. If something happens and you need to, inject me with this. It's used for lethal injection and will cause complete paralysis of the muscles. My heart will stop pumping and I won't be able to breathe."

"You're asking me to kill you."

"I don't know if you'll need to. But I'm asking you to make the call."

"If you still remember me, you'll have to fake that you don't in front of Kruptin." Hotch pointed out. "How will I know?"

"If I don't remember, I won't know you have the syringe of Succinylcholine." Reid replied.

The door opened and Hotch held the needle behind him.

"Agent Reid, have you prepared the drug?" Kruptin asked.

"I think it's ready." Reid picked up the needle. "I am not absolutely certain what will happen." he warned them.

"We'll take care of it. Just take the drug." Kruptin ordered.

Reid glanced at Hotch, who nodded to assure him.

He inserted the needle and pressed on the syringe.

 **Criminal Minds**

He blinked. He was sitting in a chair with the three Russians and Hotch watching him.

"Agent Reid – what do you remember?" Kruptin asked.

 _Agent Reid_? Taryn frowned. _Who is that? And who are these people?_

 **Authors Note:** Btw, I am _not_ a PhD in Chemistry, and am using complete jibberish. Except for the Succinylcholine. I looked that up.


	9. Under the Influence

Disclaimer: See Chapter One

 **Chapter 9**

 _Agent Reid_? Taryn frowned. _Who is that? And who are these people?_

Then he remembered everything.

 _Kruptin is my enemy._

Taryn stood, and blinked a few times for dramatic effect, so they'd think he was disoriented.

The Russian in front of him lowered the machine gun just a bit.

Taryn slammed his fist into the man's collarbone.

"Whoa!" Kruptin yelled, stepping back.

Taryn punched the same man in the face, then grabbed his shoulder and pushed him out of the way.

 _One down._

"Reid, look out!"

He ducked into a crouch as Matveev swung at him. He grabbed the metal leg of the chair and threw it at his enemy, throwing him off balance.

 _Two to go . . ._ But he could hear his first opponent trying to regain his feet.

Kruptin lunged forward, a jab aimed for his head. Taryn grabbed his wrist and blocked his second punch. He kicked Kruptin's leg from under him, making him drop to one knee, then kneed him in the face.

He whirled to face the first man, who was grabbing the dropped machine gun from the floor.

Taryn shoved the table across the room. It slammed into the man, knocking him to all fours. Taryn snatched up the gun before he could, and kicked him in the head, knocking him out cold.

 _One left._

Taryn turned to look at Hotch.

Hotch stared at Reid, not sure of what he was seeing. "Reid?"

Taryn cocked the gun and pointed it at Hotch's head. "Drop the needle."

Hotch blinked.

 _I forgot I was holding it. He remembers . . . so why is he pointing a gun at me_ _?_

Hotch held out the needle slowly, and tossed it in Taryn's direction.

It rolled across the floor and Taryn stopped it with his black converse. Then he stepped on it, smashing it to pieces.

Hotch's breath caught. That wasn't Reid.

"I think Agent Reid injected himself with too much of the drug." Taryn said, coldly. "I remember everything that happened – I remember his background, but it's foggy, like a dream. He's noble and selfless to give you the power to kill him, but I am not Agent Reid. I am Taryn, and no one's going to kill me." He pulled the magazine from the machine gun and snapped it in half, dropping everything on the floor.

He pulled the door open and stepped out. Hotch followed him.

"I've never been here before, but I've studied the blueprints, in case I should be captured by them and brought to this base."

"Who are they?" Hotch asked, following Taryn down the corridor.

"A black ops branch of the Russian government." Taryn replied, then stopped outside a door. "The other agents should be inside here. I'll get them out. You watch the hall."

"I don't have a gun." Hotch pointed out.

Taryn shrugged. "If you see someone, let me know."

 _Not locked on the outside means the guard is on the inside, watching them. If I open the door he'll move away from where I can shoot, but toward the door . . ._

Taryn pushed the door open a few inches.

"Who's there?" A Russian voice demanded.

 _He'll be in position . . ._

"Identify yourself!"

 _About . . . now._

Taryn moved.

He slammed the door open, swinging it into the guard inside. Across the room he saw Agent Morgan spring from his chair, startled.

The guard made a shocked noise. Taryn slammed the door into him again, then yanked it away quickly. He jump-kicked the man in the chest, slamming him into the concrete wall a third time.

The guard collapsed forward onto the ground.

"Spence?" A female voice gasped.

Taryn paused, sorting through his memories as 'Reid'. This was JJ. A special friend.

Hotch stepped in the door. "Reid injected himself with the drug so that he can save us. He's gone back to being his second personality, a man called Taryn."

"What?" Rossi stared.

Garcia just gaped.

Taryn moved out the door.

Hotch looked after him. "Are you all okay?" he waited for an affirmative. "Then let's get moving."

"Reid, wait for us." Prentiss called.  
"Taryn." he corrected her, without turning around.

"Taryn, do you know where he might have put our guns?" Hotch asked.

Taryn turned to face the team of FBI agents.

"Agent Hotchner. You look at me and you see your friend. But _I_ look at _you_ and see a complete stranger. I just found out that I'm an imaginary second personality of a genius who works with you. I understand what I am, but I _feel_ like I'm Taryn, CIA, black ops branch. Agent Reid trusts you. Fine. _I_ don't. I'll get you out of this building alive, but I'm not going to give any of you a weapon while you're behind me. Understand?"

"Okay, big shot." Morgan stepped forward. "You don't even have a gun, and we don't know how many more Russians there are roaming around here. How are you going to get us out alive?"

"Stay behind me and find out." Taryn didn't even crack a smile. "Are you all ready to move out?"

Hotch nodded.

Taryn strode down the hall. Only a few paces further and it turned. "Stop." Taryn ordered, and stepped into sight of the next hall.

A Russian soldier lunged forward.


	10. Front Door

**Disclaimer in Chapter One**

Author's note: I apologize for the long wait, but I've had a friend in the hospital. Thanks for being patient.

 **Abducted**

 **Chapter 10**

 _A Russian soldier lunged forward._

Taryn sidestepped the jab. He grabbed the man's outstretched left arm with his right hand, then spun toward him to smash his left elbow into the man's face.

The Russian collapsed onto his knees, both hands going to his face. Taryn turned and struck him in the neck, then surveyed the hall as the man thunked dully onto the floor.

JJ glanced at Hotch, then back at Taryn, worried.

Morgan's mouth opened wordlessly.

Taryn glanced down the hall. "Clear. The door's through here." He pushed open a door to his left. He stood in the hall, scanning the doorways as the others filed into the room.

"Our phones!" Prentiss picked hers up.

Garcia grabbed her fluffy purse. "I thought'd I'd never see you again!" she said, fondly.

"JJ, call for backup." Hotch ordered.

"Yes, sir." JJ grabbed her phone and dialed in.

Hotch, Morgan, Taryn and Rossi moved toward the door.

"It's got a number keypad." Morgan noticed. "Any idea what the passcode is?"

Taryn shook his head.

"Maybe they've jotted it down somewhere." Rossi suggested.

Hotch nodded. "Check the papers on the desk."

JJ turned from where she'd been on the phone. "Reid – what's the address?"

"8461 Andover Court."

Morgan shot a look at Hotch as they both realized Taryn hadn't denied being Reid.

"Will anyone come through here?" Garcia said, worried. "Aren't we going to get caught again?"

"Well, it _is_ their front door." Rossi pointed out.

"FBI agents on the way." JJ reported.

"Find anything that looks like a passcode?" Prentiss asked,

"I don't see anything with numbers, but if it was written out long, it's in Russian." Morgan held up a few papers. All of it was Russian.

"Even if we found a number, we couldn't be sure, and the minute we try a passcode, the alarm will go off." Taryn pointed out. "We'll just have to wait for -" he blinked, suddenly. ". . . backup." he stepped sideways, staggering.

"Reid!" Garcia stepped toward him.

Taryn grabbed the desk and steadied himself. The dizziness passed.

"You ok, pretty boy?" Morgan tried the nickname to check his response.

"Fine. I'm fine." Taryn let go of the table and stood straight. "How long until the reinforcements come?"

"Should be just a few minutes." JJ said, assuringly.

Rossi and Prentiss shared a worried glance.

Taryn went to the inner door and opened it a crack. He glanced down the corridor, then silently shut the door again. "Someone's coming. Don't make noise - they might go past."

Garcia gripped her purse tightly.

The door crashed open from a kick, splinters flying everywhere. A Russian soldier stepped in, his machine gun in front of him.

Taryn grabbed the gun barrel and twisted it to the side as he kicked the soldier in the knee. Then he elbowed him in the back, pushing him forward for the others to deal with. He used the machine gun to block the next soldier's attack, before relieving him of his weapon, too.

Morgan grabbed the man's shirt, then jabbed him in the face. His opponent blocked his blow, and socked him back. JJ moved across the edge of his vision, fighting her own enemy.

Hotch, Prentiss, and Rossi had their own to fight, also.

Garcia backed into the wall. _I hate this sort of thing. I'll just stay out of the way._

She glanced at JJ, who managed to knock out her opponent, and was turning to scan the room.

"Garcia, look out!" she shouted.

Garcia jerked as the Russian grabbed her. His arm wrapped tightly around her neck.

"Don't make another move – any of you!" the Russian's accent was light. "You do, and this girl will die."

Taryn raised his arms to the side and took a step toward the man. "Ya soyuznikom – ya pytayus' zavoyevat' ikh doveriye, chtoby oni otkroyu informatsiyu. Ne ubit' devochku, ona znayet, tsennuyu informatsiyu."

Hotch glanced from him to the Russian with Garcia, then back.

The Russian blinked, surprised "Prove it."

Taryn shrugged, walking forward casually. "Ya rabotayu na Kruptin, kak I vy. Kak by ya znat' ygo imya, ysli ya ne rabotala na nego? Ya pomogal yemu iskat dlya eksperimenta. Eta devushka znayet, gde on nakhoditsya."

With only the audio of his voice, Prentiss would've sworn he was a native Russian.

The man narrowed his eyes. "I don't believe you."

"You didn't need to." Taryn took one more step forward. "I just needed you to let me this close."

He kicked high, in the shoulder, knocking the man off balance. Garcia pushed his arms away and rushed across the room.

Morgan punched his opponent in the gut, knocking him down, and the room sprang back into action.

Taryn took a step to knock out the man, but staggered, leaning against the wall for support. The Russian grabbed a paperweight from the table, then swung at him.

"Reid!" JJ screamed as Taryn limply hit the ground.

Rossi took the Russian out with a right hook, just as Prentiss knocked out her attacker.

The room was deathly still.

A pounding made them all jump.

"FBI! Open the door!"

Many thanks to all who reviewed, followed, or favorited!

MJJ, signing off.


	11. Debriefing

**Disclaimer in Chapter One**

 **Abducted**

 **Chapter 11**

"You can talk to him now. Get a full explanation." the FBI director told Hotch. "We need to know everything that happened."

Reid's eyes were fixed on the desk, and he didn't move as Hotch entered.

"Hi, Reid. Good to see you."

"Hotch!" Reid looked up.

"I'm here to take your official statement for the FBI." Hotch explained.

"It should be organized – I just told the CIA agent what happened." Reid nodded. "But before we do – what happened to me? How did I get knocked out?"

"Garcia says you looked dizzy and the Russian knocked you out with a paperweight."

Hotch answered. "Any other questions before we get started?"

"No." Reid straightened and folded his hands on his lap.

Hotch set down a voice recorder and started it.

"How is it that you can now remember all the events that happened since you were kidnapped last year?"

"When I mixed the drug, I made it in a way that would allow me to merge with my Taryn personality. I remember everything that happened to me."

Hotch glanced down a file he held. "What drug did you mix?"

Reid frowned. "That's a bit of a blank. I don't actually remember what drug I mixed."

Hotch nodded. "So why did Smith kidnap you?"

"Rostislav and Averin had been following me for a long time, I guess. They needed someone smart for their experiment. They hired Smith to kidnap me for them." Reid answered.

"What sort of experiment was it?"

"They were testing a drug that could let them make a second personality, a blank personality in the subconscious of anyone they wanted. Every time I was drugged, I reverted back to the second personality. They used hypnosis to give me memories of having worked for them in the past, and so I trusted them completely. The end result was to train me to be a superassassin for them. They needed me because they wanted to find out if the drug would work on someone with a powerful mind."

"Why did they need a 'superassassin'?"

"They're part of the underground russian revolutionaries."

"Tell me about what happened when you were drugged."

"Averin hypnotized me into believing I was Taryn, and had worked under him in the CIA for several years. The first day I was drugged, he offered me a job in the black ops sector, which I took, as Taryn."

"So once you 'transferred' to the black ops sector, what happened?" Hotch jotted a note.

"Extensive physical training." Reid said. "My hand-eye coordination is much improved, and I _definitely_ could pass the FBI fitness test now."

"So what happened – right before we found you?"

Reid frowned. "Averin and his men had been drugging me every day, turning me into Taryn. Taryn learned just as fast as I do, but he didn't have the experience, and the thousands of books that I do, so he wasn't _really_ me. They wanted all my experience and knowledge in their weapon, so they reduced the quantity of the drug, just to see how it would go." He tapped a finger, nervously. "They'd trained me too well. They couldn't control me. Reducing the drug allowed me to remember what had happened. I beat up Averin's Russian soldiers, and as they ran, I went upstairs, killed Averin, and sent Garcia the email so I'd get rescued. Then the drug took back over. I didn't recognize any of you in the basement, but when I saw your faces in the light, something clicked, but didn't quite connect. I tried to hide, but collapsed because the drug was wearing off. It always put me to sleep when it wore off."

Hotch turned a page in the file. "And in Oklahoma, when you were attacked by the female UnSub."

Reid shrugged. "That one, I can only guess at. I wasn't drugged, so I didn't revert to Taryn. I think my muscle memory kicked in when I was attacked, and my mind didn't know what to do with the information, so it was wiped from my mind. And I'm pretty sure I had the same reaction when Morgan was attacked."

"What about Kruptin? He hasn't been found yet, along with most of his men. Only the ones we took down going out the door were found and arrested. If he was an ally of Averin, why would he have been looking for information on the experiments?"

"He wasn't." Reid explained. "Kruptin is an agent of the Russian Government. He needed to know what kind of a threat I was. He knew about the superweapon tests, but he didn't know that it was a person, or that it was nearly complete."

"Do you know where Kruptin will go?"

"I told the CIA agent and he told me not to say until after they've caught him." Reid replied.

"All right." Hotch shut the file and turned off the voice recorder. "Thank you, Reid." He got up and walked toward the door. "Reid, what caused the memory problem? Why can't you remember the drugs?"

Reid shrugged. "No idea. Might be for the better though. I wouldn't trust anyone with those sorts of formulas."

"That makes sense. You can leave now."

"How soon can I start working again?" Reid asked, as he stood.

"As soon as you've completed your evaluation with the FBI psychiatrist. For right now, go home and get some rest. That's an order. You've earned some off time." Hotch said, sternly.

"Tell everyone I said hi, will you?" Reid requested. "I'll be back soon."


	12. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

"Pretty boy – glad to see you back!" Morgan stood as Reid walked over to his desk.

"Thanks, Morgan."

"Spence. How're you doing?" JJ asked, hurrying over.

"I'm fine."

"We were all furious when they wouldn't let us visit you in the hospital." Prentiss called over from her desk. "No serious head injuries, I hope?"

"No."

"We heard about what happened from Hotch. Incredible." Rossi joined in.

"Give him space." Hotch said, from his office door.

They turned to look at him.

"From Reid's point of view, this is the first time he's understood all that's happened to him. He only just got the memories. Now _we_ have gotten comfortable with his disappearance, it's _his_ turn." Hotch said, as he walked toward them. "We have a case. Everyone to the briefing room."

"Be right there." Reid said, and quickly organized the papers on his desk. The others moved away.

A man walked through the bullpen, and Reid's eyes snapped to his face.

 _Where do I know him from?_ He wondered. _Am I losing my memory? I always know faces . . ._

He switched to looking at his papers as the man glanced at him, but looked back as soon as the other looked away.

 _I met him when I was Taryn. I remember him - Polzin. That's Polzin. So where's Yakovlev?_

Polzin reached up to his earpiece and pressed a button. Reid read his lips as the man whispered.

"Green."

For a half a second, Reid was frozen.

 _No._

He shoved himself and his chair away from his desk just as the sniper bullet shattered the window, and, milliseconds later, whipped past his face.

That's all, folks! Hope you enjoyed, and the sequel 'Attacked' is now up!

MJJ, signing off


End file.
